villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Terror (The Tick Amazon series)
The Terror is the main antagonist of the first season of the Amazon series The Tick. He is portrayed by Jackie Earle Haley, who also played Rorschach in the live-action adaptation of Watchmen and Freddy Krueger in the remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. Biography The Terror is an elderly supervillain who is apparently immortal given that he had lived for countless centuries. Throughout his career, he embarked on a campaign of terror, razing several cities among other atrocities. For instance, he once personally murdered the family of Mads "Murph" Murphy's - aka Cat-Man-Dude's - family when the authorities disclosed his secret identity. This tragedy led to the passing of the 28th amendment which prohibited authorities from revealing the secret identities of superheroes to the public. Sometime after these murders, the Terror murdered the superhero team the Flag Five by using a weaponized version of syphilis to destroy their eyes. He only leaves Straight Shooter alive, crippling him instead. When the Flag Five's ship accidentally kills the father of a young Arthur Everest, the Terror laughs at the boy's misfortune before taking his ice cream. Around this time, the Terror meets a young woman named Janet who would later become Miss Lint. He makes her his protégé, giving her power-controlling bracelets. The Terror is seemingly killed by his archenemy Superian. Despite his alleged demise, many characters, including Arthur, believe that the Terror was not only still alive, but that he was running crime from the underground. The Terror does return to the spotlight by forcing Miss Lint to murder his minion Ramses, and slits a man's throat in front of a live audience. His plan this time around was to kill his hated foe Superian. Upon learning that his only weakness was a substance called "Big Bismuth," the Terror abducts an innocent man, injecting him with the substance, thus causing him to grow to gargantuan size. He then set the Very Large Man (as he was referred to by the media) into the City, hoping to lure Superian. However, once Superian confronts him, the Terror plans on detonating a bomb within the Very Large Man, which would not only kill Superian, but it would also wipe out a huge portion of the city, which would result in the death toll of the thousands. It's also revealed that the Terror had planted a signal receiver within Arthur's superhero costume so that when the bomb goes off, Arthur would be largely responsible for the thousands of deaths. Fortunately, Arthur deactivates the bomb, and returns the Very Large Man back to his original size. Displeased by these turns of events, the Terror attempts to murder Arthur's stepfather and mother when they were visiting a hero memorial. At this, Miss Lint finally becomes tired of her master's senseless murders and calls him out for putting all of his power into committing random crimes rather than use them to rob banks or anything relatively productive. When she tries to betray him, the Terror reveals that the bracelets that he had given her years ago had the ability to burn her flesh. He continues his attempt at kidnapping Arthur's parents only to be thwarted. The Terror attempts to kill Arthur once again only to be stopped by Superian who arrives in the nick of time, using his freezing breath to freeze his hated foe in place. Personality The Terror is a sadistic madman who commits his atrocities solely for his own amusement. While the series he originates from is an action-comedy that leans itself more towards the comedic side of the spectrum, the Terror does have moments that can be seen as humorous such as his side plan of killing off the world's supply of honey bees or stealing the ice cream cone of Arthur Everest shortly after accidentally killing his father. When he returns to the City to resume his reign of chaos, he even is known to carry around a radio that plays evil music. However, despite all of these quirks, the Terror is treated as a terrifying monster who admits to Arthur during their final confrontation that he is largely motivated with making everything around him a "theater production" nihilistically believing that life is meaningless. His wanton acts of committing random violence and mayhem eventually cause Miss Lint to attempt to rebel against him only to become painfully subservient because of her grounding bracelets. Trivia *One of his inspirations is of Emperor Palpatine of Star Wars fame. Navigation Category:The Tick Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Male Category:Game Changer Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Big Bads Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Legacy Category:Immortals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Parody/Homage Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Enigmatic